Currently, information interaction is performed only between mobile terminals and base stations in an existing communication system. In other words, each mobile terminal independently communicates with a base station to which the mobile terminal belongs, whereas there is no direct interactive relationship between individual mobile terminals. As shown in FIG. 1, specifically, a local mobile terminal 1 or a mobile terminal 2 sends information to a local base station 1 to which the local mobile terminal 1 or the mobile terminal 2 belongs. The base station 1 then sends the received information to a target base station to which a target mobile terminal belongs, e.g., a base station 2. The base station 2 then sends the received information to the target mobile terminal, e.g., a mobile terminal 3 or a mobile terminal 4, so as to achieve communication between the local mobile terminal and the target mobile terminal. The involved communication mode is referred to as Wide Area Network (WAN) communication. Since a local terminal communicates with a base station only through a main transmission line, the transmission rate will be very low when the local mobile terminal transmits a relatively large volume of data to the local base station, thus reducing the transmission efficiency. In addition, the local mobile terminal will fail to send data to the local base station in the case that there is a failure on a transmission line between the local mobile terminal and the local base station, thus a user cannot communicate normally.
Moreover, when a mobile terminal is to transmit a larger volume of data, network capacity can be improved only by capacity extension of a base station, so as to improve the data transmission efficiency. However, the capacity extension of the base station will cost a great deal of financial and material resources and the capacity of the base station cannot be extended unlimitedly.
In addition, all short distance transmission systems of the mobile terminal, such as a Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) transmission system and a Bluetooth transmission system, can implement short distance communication between mobile terminals. The short distance communication refers to Local Area Network (LAN) communication. However, such LAN communication is isolated from WAN communication and the two communication modes cannot be applied in combination, thus a short distance transmission system of a mobile terminal in an idle state cannot often be utilized adequately and short distance communication resources of the mobile terminal are wasted.